Morgaiah t'Thavrau
|occupation = space warfare officer |rank = khre'riov (subadmiral) |mother = Iliana t'Thavrau (deceased 2387) |father = Merken tr'Vreenak (unacknowledged, deceased 2374) |relatives = Sindari t'Thavrau (great-aunt, deceased 2387) |player = }} Morgaiah ir'Sheratan ei'Fvahr t'Thavrau, also referred to as Morgan, was a female Romulan active in first the Romulan Star Empire's Grand Fleet in the late 24th century, then in the Romulan Republican Force in the early 25th century. ( ) Biography Morgaiah was conceived out of wedlock by Iliana t'Thavrau, a member of one of House Thavrau's cadet branches, during an adulterous affair with her employer Merken tr'Vreenak, the governor of Novok. The two ended the affair to protect both of them and their house-clans from a blood feud. ("Heis'he Ri'nanovai") Morgaiah was born at the family estate on the Sheratan VII colony in 2356. She suspected her father was a senator, but her mother never identified him. At age five she befriended Eugenia Parker, the daughter of an officer of the Federation Embassy in Ki Baratan on Romulus. Parker referred to her by the nickname "Morgan". ("Flaihhsam s'Spahkh", "Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part I") At age 15 in 2371 Morgaiah was brought by her mother to a session of the Imperial Senate, where she spoke briefly with now-Senator tr'Vreenak and Ambassador Spock before the latter made a plea to the Senate for the use of a cloaking device aboard the . ("Flaihhsam s'Spahkh") By 2373 Morgaiah had entered the Phi'lasasam. ("Flaihhsam s'Spahkh") Morgaiah did not serve in the Grand Fleet during the Dominion War, but had been commissioned by the time of Shinzon's coup d'état in 2379 and subsequently served during the . By 2387 she held the rank of subcommander and was executive officer of . Her entire family was killed in the Hobus supernova, and Morgaiah was severely wounded when the Albintian was attacked by the Narada while escorting Praetor Chulan and the survivors of the Senate to safety. ("Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part I", Legacy of ch'Rihan) 2409 By 2409 Morgaiah, now using her childhood nickname "Morgan" as a pseudonym, had settled on Virinat and owned a Romulan ale brewery and winery in the town of i'Haanikh. (Legacy of ch'Rihan) 2410 By 2410 Morgaiah held the rank of subadmiral in the Romulan Republic Fleet and was commanding officer of the warbird . She was romantically involved with Subcommander Makus tr'Sevron, CO of , but tr'Sevron went down with his warbird defending Qo'noS from an Undine attack. ("Aen'rhien Vailiuri", "Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part II") Early that year she took part in an expedition into the Delta Quadrant from the Jenolan Dyson Sphere. Bloodwing responded to a distress signal from the freighter Axiana, destroying the attacking Kazon-Tarrik starships and arresting the survivors before making first contact with the Optrican starship . Morgan briefly interrogated Third Maje Jal Tillih before breaking his neck for insulting her honor, which sparked a shouting match with her operations officer Lieutenant Commander Jaleh Khoroushi, an exchange officer from Starfleet. ("Aen'rhien Vailiuri") Along with High Admiral D'trel, Morgan took part in the negotiation of the Treaty of Khitomer that officially ended the war between the Romulan Republic and Star Empire. She also fought in the defense of Khitomer when the Tal'Shiar attacked the summit, and read off the names of the dead at a memorial ceremony following the battle. (Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha) At the beginning of the Iconian invasion, Morgan commanded 26 Squadron in defense of New Romulus, and greeted Admiral Satali t'Tyrava when she arrived with reinforcements from the Star Empire. (Beat the Drums of War) After the Iconian War's end, Morgan convinced Proconsul D'Tan to finance a resettlement of her adopted homeworld Virinat, speaking of how it could be used as a trade hub and a supply base for anti-piracy operations. ("Mhirrafv Terrhai, Part I") Physical appearance Morgaiah was described as being slim, with obsidian-colored hair going silver at the temples, and dark blue eyes. Her face was said to be weathered-looking from "too many years of farm work". ("Aen'rhien Vailiuri", "Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part I") Behind the scenes Morgan t'Thavrau is 's Federation Romulan science toon in . Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:Romulan Republican Force personnel Category:RRW Bloodwing personnel